Movie Stars Equal DRAMA
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: AU Inu/Kag This is a simple story, of a simple girl, who just happened to fall in love with someone who just ISN'T all that simple... Kagome meets InuYasha and sparks fly. Third chapter is now up and running!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am well aware that I am VERY behind in most of my stories… but I wanted to write out this idea… tell me if it's okay… Oh, and there are no demons, or sacred jewel.**

**Here it goes:**

Movie Stars = DRAMA by JustAGirl1550

Chapter One: The Introduction

It was a normal day, you know, the day where you wake up thinking you were still in that dream-land, and then you realize that you really fell asleep over your homework. I had to do chores, which included filling the buckets with hay for the horses, and giving the chickens their breakfast, I milked the cows, and ran to give my dad his lunch at about 10:30, Then ran to my room to get dressed. Today was the 'big' day.

Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 18 years old, I have long, straight, black hair, and really blue eyes, I don't mean to brag but I am kind of pretty I am in my senior year at the local high school, and I run a movie star boarding school.

Well, my dad and I do anyway. We take movie stars and rock stars and basically babysit them, and here's the catch, they are all the KID movie stars, you know like that guy from Agent Cody Banks.... And so far, we have had quite the fun time getting the lazy kids up doing chores. I always don't like them at first, but as soon as I start to get close to them, they leave, so I've learned to not get all that close. Plus, they are always so snotty!

This long black limo pulled up, and out of it came the snottiest looking kid I have ever seen, although I have to admit that he was ok looking, he had shaggy, straight, and unusually white hair, and his eyes were a deep, deep golden color. He was my age, or so I was told, and his name was InuYasha Taisho. I walked up to InuYasha's handler, who was brushing his suit off, and stuck my hand out.

"Hey, my name is Kagome, but you can call me Kagome. This is where your, um charge will be staying, if you have a problem, talk to my dad. Ok? Well it was nice talking to you, bye!" And I was pushing him back into his car. I told the driver to go, and he nodded.

Leaving me with the movie star.

"Well, if you think that life is going to be easy like the rest of your life has been, be prepared to be surprised and what are you staring at?" He hadn't moved from the spot, and looked as if he would faint.

"They left my other bags in the car, it had my computer, my iPod, my tux..."

I had to sigh and tell myself 'I only do this babysitting thing because I get paid by the parents.'

"No internet signal, only three plug in places in the house that are not in use. So no room for a charger for your iPod, and why in the name of Hells Angels would you need a tux?" He looked at me weird, then realization slowly dawned on him, and he nodded his head a little bit more humbly.

"Good, now I will show you where your room is, and you can get settled, ok?" Once again he nodded, and then looked at me again, his eyes big as saucers.

"What is it this time, hot-shot?"

"You do have indoor plumbing, right?" I looked at him funny, and then signed.

"Yes, you overgrown baby, we do. Now, get your butt moving, or you can get up and milk the cows tomorrow!"

He got moving.

That night at dinner, he slowly moved his food around his plate, looking like he was going to be sick for the second time today. My dad had yet to come in, so InuYasha and he weren't yet acquainted.

"Hey, hot-shot, what's up? You look kinda white." He shrugged and I inwardly just sighed and told myself it was Movie star homesickness.

My dad came in, and gave InuYasha a slap on the back, and with a loud voice declared dinner was over then went back to his room, and went to the local bar that was about two miles away from our house.

I smiled and got all the dishes together and went to the kitchen, I turned on my small cd player, and picked out a song. It was my favorite artist Martina McBride, the song was My Baby Loves Me. I knew all these songs by heart, so I started on the dishes, not noticing InuYasha sitting at the bar, silently watching me.

"Don't need no copy of vogue magazine,

Don't need to dress like no beauty queen,

High Heels or sneakers,

he don't give a damn.

My baby loves me just the way that I am.

My baby loves me just the way that I am.

He never tells me I'm not good enough,"

InuYasha was staring silently, and as I felt this eyes bore holes in my back, I spun around, and was about to ask what he was looking at, when I slipped on some water that had spilt out of the sink and landed on my butt, InuYasha started to laugh, and pretty soon, I was too.

Suddenly all the lights in the house went dark, and InuYasha and I froze.

I went to get my coat on. "I'll be right back, ok? Don't move!" I couldn't tell if he nodded or not, but I was convinced that he wouldn't move.

I walked to the front door, just as someone knocked on it. I jumped a little, but then relaxed, it was probably some of InuYasha's fans, the really obsessed ones know everything about him, and might've followed him.

I sighed, and opened the door, just in time to see a big hulking figure bring down something heavy over his head. I screamed and slammed the door shut as I felt a loud THUD!

He was hitting the door! I saw InuYasha working his way over to me with a worried look on his face. But I didn't want his worry.

"InuYasha, go away! I'm fine, go into your room, and don't make a sound, ok?" I heard him get closer to me, just behind my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, got it?" I couldn't tell whether it was the thrill of someone trying to knock down our door that was giving me chills, or InuYasha being so close to me.

I nodded, and moved closer to the door.

My hand was on the door handle when I heard his voice from behind it.

"Kagome? Are you in there! I need to talk to you! Come on Kagome!" I froze in my place, and started to hyperventilate. 'Oh God, oh god, oh god, oh god!'

InuYasha stepped up closer to me, his chest touching my back.

"Kagome? Who is that?"

"That is someone who I don't want you to meet, go to your room, and stay there until I get back, ok? When my dad comes back, tell him I'm with um, well tell him I went on a night walk, ok?"

His head nodded in agreement, and he walked off to his room, his eyes held a calculating look. I took a deep breath. I opened the door a crack and looked out.

Kouga was out there.

Kouga was about a foot taller than me, and had dark black hair and sharp defined features, and he was also my ex-boyfriend, he took it pretty badly when I broke up with him. The reason I broke up with him because he was abusive. Mostly verbally, but then, the night I dumped him, he punched me on the side of the face.

And to see him here on my doorstep this late at night brought up really bad memories. I put on a brave face, and opened the door a little more to step out.

"Hey Kouga, how are you?" He smiled and took me by my arm, painfully. "HEY! I said how are you? Not, hey lets go somewhere!" His grin widened, and he pulled me close to him, my face inches from his own. I smelled alcohol.

"Have you been drinking, Kouga?" His eyes were glazed over and his grip on me was getting stronger by the minute.

"Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't... Whose gonna stop me? You?" His voice was hard, and cracked, as if he was holding back tears. But his body language told me he had been drinking. I sighed, and hung my head.

"I'm really sorry about this Kouga, and when you wake up, let's hope you don't remember any of this." I pulled back my hand and formed a fist, then I punched him, he was so surprised that he let go of me, but I guess whatever he had drunk was giving him extra stamina, because a punch that should have knocked him out, only mildly surprised him.

"What was that for, bitch!" He lunged at me, and I ducked away and ran for our fields, trying to get as far away from InuYasha as possible, because if anything happened to him, I was in the hole.

"Kouga, snap out of it! You're not like this, it's the beer!" He just smiled, which made goose bumps race over my arms, and ran faster and grabbed me by my ponytail. I squeaked before his hand clamped down on my mouth and cut it off.

I had just noticed that we were at the edge of the cornfield.

He lifted his knee up and jerked it toward my stomach, it hit with pinpoint accuracy, making me cry out into his hand, my eyes closed and tears leaked out.

"This is what I felt when you dumped me, and you know what? I will give you the same humiliation you gave me, ok? I'll hang you from your roof in your underwear, is that ok?" He was whispering all this into my ear, I started to cry harder, but knowing how drunks were, I nodded,

"Good."

One word that made my stomach ache more from pain that would be inflicted, then what had already been inflicted.

I don't know how long I endured the punches and kicks, but it felt like hours, before Kouga stopped and picked my bloody body off the ground, he twisted my arm behind my back and forgot to cover my mouth.

I screamed, a scream so loud that it stunned even me. Kouga clamped his hand over my mouth, and then in a quick jerk, broke my arm, I faintly remember a cracking sound, then all I felt was intense pain. I screamed into his hand, and shook. I was suddenly very cold.

'Is this what it feels like to die?' I thought to myself in my hazy, pain filled brain 'Cause that would suck, I really wanted to get to know InuYasha.'

The last thing I heard was a cry from InuYasha.

"KAGOME!"

Then...

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok glad that im getting SOME response to this one… this is actually one of my favorite parts of the story…. Lol anyway read on…**

**~Just a Girl~**

CHAPTER TWO: REVOCERY AND MIROKU

I slowly felt my mind emerge from the foggy depths of sleep. The first thing I heard were voices.

"How is she today?" It sounded like my father.

"Well, she still hasn't totally woken up, but she will be fine, she'll have a cast for about two months. But, it will be the emotional recovery that I'm afraid of." It sounded like a young woman. And from what she was saying, she was either a doctor or nurse.

"D-Dad?" I was amazed that my voice was so cracked, and I was afraid that my dad wouldn't hear me. But he heard and ran to my side while the nurse ran for the doctors. "W-What h-happened? I was doing the dishes then, the lights, then.... Kouga!" I burst into tears and my dad held me as close as he could with all the IV's sticking out of me and the cast on my arm.

"It's ok honey. He's sitting in a holding cell for now. But, I thought I told you to never go near him again! We agreed!" His voice was soft, and he was crying into my hair.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want InuYasha to-to... Dad where is InuYasha?" I had only just asked when my door slowly opened, and InuYasha came in, he had a black eye and his split lip was healing, but he looked like he had mostly been the one who did all the beating. He smiled at me and I gave a look that hinted at a smile, but an exhausted one.

The nurse came in and started to take my IV's out. "Because you can drink and eat on your own now." was her answer when I asked her why.

"Daddy? I'm tired, I'm just gunna take a nap ok?" My dad shook his head and let me go, I fell softly back into my pillows, and my dad left the room, leaving me and InuYasha together.

"Thanks. I don't know what you did, but I have a feeling you saved my life." I was shaking, I don't know what from, but whatever it was, went away when InuYasha sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. My head was on his chest and I could feel his heart beating right next to my head.

I pulled away from him, wiping my tears with my hand, smiling slightly. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. And, uh InuYasha, what happened? The last thing I remember was you calling my name, then, well, nothing really." He looked sad, and he absentmindly picked up a piece of my straight black hair, and started to play with it.

When he answered, it was in a soft voice. "I'm sorry I didn't do what you told me to.

I followed you out shortly after you left, and by the time I got to where you were, you were on the ground, and your arm," Here he shuddered and then began again.

"Your arm was broken, and Kouga was just sitting there, looking amazed. And the thing that really made me mad after you passed out, was he started to undress you. I got to him before he got far, and well, then all 14 years worth of karate lessons paid off, at first he got in a couple punches, but then I got him on the ground. I got you and ran back to your house, and got your dad. He was furious, and called the cops, then we got in the car, and drove you here." He finished with his voice soft, and his fingers still playing with my hair.

"How long ago was that?" I was almost afraid of the answer, but I had to know.

"That, was about four days ago." Oh.

"Once again, thanks." I felt like I owed him my life, and I probably did. I gave him another hug, and then lay back down on my bed. "Now I'm really gunna go to sleep. "Night." And I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~ DREAMSCAPE~~~~~~~~~~

Kouga was there... He was sitting on a throne and holding something that looked faintly like a body.

Now, Kouga was in front of me, but I seemed to be invisible. Kouga was talking

to InuYasha, and then, without warning, Kouga reached out and punched InuYasha.

He was lying in front of me, dead. Beautiful even in death. a whisper was heard. "InuYasha"

He was holding me, his arms holding me tight, then he was kissing me.

"I want to hold you forever." I smiled, I was loved.

I bolted up. Scaring InuYasha into almost jumping off the chair.

"Are you ok!" I smiled sheepishly, and nodded, then a blush made its way across my face,

while I thought about the dream I just had. "Are you sure? You scared the living shitake out of me!" I smiled again, this time I spoke.

"Sorry, I had this really weird dream." Yeah weird, cause even if it was only a dream, I would totally kiss you!

"Oh, ok. Well, It's like two in the morning, and I am gunna go back to sleep." I saw him laying uncomfortably on the hospital chair, and it struck me.

"Why are you still here? Visiting hours were over hours ago. Not that I'm complaining." He smiled and said in a sleepy voice:

"Your dad wanted me to keep an eye on you, he had to go home to take care of the animals, and I said I could do it, but he just kinda laughed at me, so he went and the doctors said it would be ok for me to stay with you." I was touched, but he didn't look the least bit comfortable, so, before my mind had time to catch up with my mouth, I blurted out.

"You don't look all that comfy, you wanna share my bed?" I blushed, a lot. "I-I mean if you want to that is. You just look so, stiff, and this is a really comfy bed." He looked at the space I had made for him and got up and stumbled over, sat down, and laid down. We fell asleep back-to-back, I felt his heart beating through his back, and I fell asleep, this time, no dreams.

"Oh, look how cute they look! Hurry guys, get a picture!" I woke to two people talking about taking a picture of someone who was really cute. I shifted, and snuggled deeper into my blankets, and realized that I was snuggled in InuYasha's arms, I sighed and just let myself go to sleep again.

~~~ 1 HOUR LATER~~~

"Kagome? Hey, you awake?" I lay still as InuYasha woke up. He sighed, and did the same thing I did, pulled me closer and fell back asleep.

~~~~NOON~~~~~

"Is that InuYasha Taisho!?!? Awesome! Let's go see, oh wait, whose that girl? Awww, look how cute they are together! Shh, don't wake them up, shoo!" I smiled and then it fully dawned on me, I was sleeping in InuYasha Taisho's arms. Oh MY GOD!!!!! I opened my eyes, and blinked as bright sunlight filtered through the window. I turned my head and saw InuYasha asleep, his arms were wrapped around my waist, and he was almost snoring. I giggled, and he cracked open one eye sleepily.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked in a sleepy voice, I laughed more at that.

"Nope 'fraid not. But we do have to get up soon. Not yet, but soon." I didn't want to move, I was too comfortable. He smirked and he closed his eye.

But, as our luck would have it, my dad chose that minute to come in.

He looked frazzled, maybe leaving his daughter in the hospitable over night with a movie star had pulled his nerves a little.

I smiled at him, then realized with horror that he was looking at InuYasha's arms that were over me. I was about to explain that InuYasha had been uncomfortable, so I invited him to sleep in the bed, when he started to smile. You know the smile I mean, the kind that all dads smile when their dream son-in-law ends up sleeping the same bed as their daughter.

"Hey, InuYasha, wake up!" I whispered to his sleeping face. He opened both his eyes slowly, and smiled when he saw me, and the smile was washed off his face when he saw my dad standing in the doorway. He looked genuinely scared, and I laughed, causing both of them to break their gazes at each other.

"Hey daddy. How are you?" I felt InuYasha get off the bed, and put his shoes back on. My dad looked relived and came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm better. How is your arm? Your head? Are you feeling nauseous?" I smiled.

"I'm fine, actually I don't hurt at all. Can I walk down to the cafeteria? I don't want to keep sitting." He thought about it for a minute, then said.

"Yeah, but keep InuYasha with you, ok?" He gave InuYasha look that said 'If anything happens to her, you die.' I turned just in time to see InuYasha turn white.

"Ok! Let's go! I want pancakes, and eggs, and orange juice! Let's go InuYasha!" He sighed, and looked me up and down.

"You wanna change? Or do you want to wear that?" I looked down and saw I was wearing one of those hospital gowns. I thought about it. And I chose to change. My dad picked up a bag he brought in with him, and I found it was filled with clothes.

I picked out a pink long sleeved shirt, and black jeans. I looked in the mirror and nearly gave myself a heart attack. My hair was a mess, I rummaged through the bag and found my make-up and brush. I pulled out a ponytail holder and brushed out my hair and put it in a quick ponytail, and put on mascara and eye shadow. I put chap stick on and declared myself presentable. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on InuYasha, let's go!" He looked up at me, and we got moving. When we stepped out of the room, InuYasha looked at the nurses desk and scanned it, he must've seen something interesting because he did a double-take on something. He pulled me towards it, and I saw a printed out picture on the desk.

It was of me and InuYasha. We were sleeping, but my arms were hooked under his armpits, and were clasped behind his back. InuYasha's arms were wrapped around my waist, and his chin was on top of my head. Had we been awake and standing, it would have looked like we were sharing a really intimate moment. I blushed and looked over at InuYasha, his face was filled with disbelief, and I felt it too.

"I don't remember doing that, do you?" He sounded like he didn't know what to feel.

"Um, nope. I woke up with my back to your chest. I don't know when this was taken." Actually I had a pretty good idea, but I didn't say that out loud. "Well, let's go now, I'm starving, and let's hope these weren't given to everybody, that would be embarrassing!" He nodded, and put the picture back and we went to get lunch/breakfast.

We were in line for lunch when we first heard it.

"Hey, look, it's InuYasha Taisho and his girlfriend!"

"Oh, she's so lucky!"

"He's so hot!"

"Wow, InuYasha is one lucky guy."

Um. Ok. What happened while we were asleep? I thought about the picture again and looked around, and sure enough, there was about five or six of them around the caf. I was mortified. I pointed it out to InuYasha, and his face started to get red.

"Um, c-can I have your guy's autograph? Please?" A young girl, not more than 7 or 8, asked. I saw InuYasha nod, then after he was done, the little girl looked expectantly up at me, and I was shocked.

"You want MY autograph too?" The little girl nodded, her bright smile growing bigger by the minute. "Ok Hun, I will, but on one condition." The girl was hanging on my every word. "I want you to tell me who you have a crush on." She beamed up at me again, and pulled me down with her little hands to whisper in my ear.

"I really like this boy in my class, his name is Ryan, but he only chases me around the playground, and pulls my hair." She sounded rather put out. I smiled and crooked my finger to whisper in her ear.

"Ok, go over to him during class and ask him if he likes you. And if his face gets all red, he does, and if he just laughs, but his face doesn't turn all red, he doesn't like you. Ok? Can you do that for me?" She nodded again and I signed my name right next to InuYasha's signature. She shrieked and ran away with a huge smile on her face. I turned to look at InuYasha. He was smiling at me.

"What? I can't give a little advice?" He shook his head and went back to loading up his tray.

"Yeah, you're just really good with kids." I smiled, and we moved on.

We sat down at a table next to a large window, and started eating without a sound.

"Hey, Kagome! You ok? I'm so sorry, are you feeling better? When he gets out of jail, we'll all go get him for you." I smiled as I saw my best friend Mirokuny sit down with us. I wasn't all that surprised that he was here, his father owned the hospital, and he volunteered here every Saturday.

"Ok, Miroku. How are you? I haven't seen you since the meet!" He was also in track. I always went to his meets, and the last one had been about two weeks ago.

"Oh, you know. I asked Claire out." I shrieked and leaned over to hug him, my face all smiles.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you finally did it! So what did she say?" I looked over at InuYasha and saw him looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Well," Continued Miroku. "First she screamed, then she said 'yes of course', then she hugged me and THEN, she ran to tell her friends. I think I was left in her dust." He was smiling, and we all burst out laughing. "So, you and InuYasha here are going out? If not, there's some pretty incriminating evidence over there." He jerked his head over the one of the pictures that were hanging on the wall. We both blushed. I was the first one to break the silence.

"No! I mean, no, we're NOT dating. We were just sleeping. He was uncomfortable in the chair, and he was kind enough to stay with me, so I just thought that it would be more comfortable and you know, we probably just moved to that position when we were asleep, to just make more room on the bed you know?..." Both boys were staring at me with smiles on their faces, it was then that I realized I had been blabbering. I blushed lightly, and InuYasha and Miroku shared a glance, apparently they already knew each other. Then Miroku abruptly broke the smile, and his face became serious.

"My dad was the doctor that worked on you. He called me as soon as he could. What happened?" he question brought back the memories, and I almost cried. But I didn't, I held it in. I gave him a short, quick smirk, then started my story for the first of many times.

"Well, we were just done with dinner, and the lights went out, I opened the door after InuYasha went back to his room, and Kouga was there." At the sound of Kouga's name, Miroku tensed up. He had been the one I went to when he had punched me after we broke up. I continued, ignoring the looks InuYasha and Miroku were sharing. "He dragged me out of the house, and he had been drinking, I tried to stop him, I really did. But he just kept coming after me. So I ran from the house, cause I would have been killed if something happened to InuYasha. So I ran. We got to the edge of the corn rows, and he was furious that I had dumped him, so, then he," Here, my voice started to crack, and I took a deep breath, then began again.

"He beat me. I guess he didn't count on our house guest to stop him. After he broke my arm, I don't remember much. Just black." Miroku's face was one of horror, and as he looked me up and down, I saw fury behind his beep brown eyes. Before he went to the jail to kill Kouga, I had to intervene.

"Miroku! Don't do anything that you will regret later, ok? I'm fine now. I just need you to take notes for me in History? Ok?" I finished with a bit of a pleading note in my voice. He looked a little more in control, but he nodded. I sighed, and realized I was dead tired. I sighed again.

"Look at me, I'm up for two hours, and I'm already tired. Sorry guys, I have to go to bed, InuYasha, if you want you can stay and talk to Miroku. I can get to the room by myself." He looked me over, and at my nod, he sighed and answered.

"Ok. But I swear, if something happens to you while I'm in here, I'll kill you. got it?" I laughed and nodded, walking out of the crowded room.

I made it to the room with no accidents, I got comfy PJ's on and fell into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Two Months Later and a Limo Circus

OK so I know I am moving waaaay to fast, as some of my reviewers have said, and this chapter probably isn't all that better so be warned that I did read your reviews and I'm grateful that you can give me criticism. It helps a lot!! Well here we go… another chapter of Moviestars = Drama!

Chapter Three: Two Months Later and a Limo Circus

"Come ON Dad! Let's GO! I want to get this stupid cast off!" It had been two months since I had been beaten bloody and today was the day I got my cast off. I had missed three weeks of my last class of the year, and for that I had to go to summer school. I was almost done with it too! Just two more weeks, then I would be home free.

Me and InuYasha had gotten closer over the last two months. We were sitting on the edge of our seats lately because Kouga was getting out of jail soon. He was going to be on probation, and I had a restraining order against him, but I don't know how well that will hold up. I never went to see him while he was in jail, and I never wanted to see him again.

"We're coming Kagome! Jeesh! Calm down a little. Actually, It's still two hours before we get your cast off. Save some of that energy for when it's off." My dad's voice came through the open door. It was only a month into summer, but the weather was as warm as it would be in August.

High 90's and higher.

The sky was filled with blue and the clouds were so white and fluffy, it looked surreal. I sighed, and went in again.

"How come you have to ruin everything? I just want to get there early to see if there is any possible way to get me in any earlier. Please?" I gave my dad my puppy dog eyes. But he refused to be swayed by it.

"Why don't you just go tan while InuYasha swims, then we can go at two, ok?" I nodded, and went to get my towel. I rode my favorite horse, Darkfire a little ways before I got to the bank/beach that we owned.

It was part of a river, but we bought the property that it was on. It was the perfect place to ride to in the middle of summer, the horses could drink and rest in the shade, and you could swim, and the little cove was totally secluded from the current of the river. I got to the bank and saw InuYasha sitting on his towel, his horse for the time being, Day Break, was eating the grass that was growing next to the bank.

During the two months I taught InuYasha the basics of riding, just enough that he could get to the river at the same time as I did.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be swimming! Get tired already?" His head shot up, and looking a little scared, then relieved, he just looked up at me.

"No, I was thinking about something. What are you doing here?" I smiled and answered in a bright voice.

"I'm passing the time away until I get this stupid cast off. We can go in two hours! Then I can swim!" During the summer, you could barely get me out of the water to eat and sleep, but the whole summer school, and cast thing totally threw me off. He smiled as I hopped down from Darkfire.

"I'm gunna tan, so leave me be, and go swim." I added a. "It's good for you..."And he left, the smile still on his face.

I laid down on my towel, and fell into a state of mellowness. And when I was in my state, nothing could get me out.

And so, before I knew it, after I flipped over four times, InuYasha was shaking me.

"Hey, it's time to go!" I jumped up and ran to Dark fire as InuYasha scrambled on to Day Break, and we rode back home. We got back in less than five minutes, InuYasha was clinging for dear life, and I was ready to get my cast off.

My dad was already in the car. I threw InuYasha his shirt that he had left on the balcony and ran for the car. We left, and no later than twenty minutes, we were at the doctors.

"Oh My GOD! My arm is so LIGHT!!! YAY!!! Hey dad, hurry back so we can go swimming!"As you can tell, I was only a little happy. But my arm WAS light, when the cast was off, my arm had floated up. It was hilarious. My dad seemed to catch on my little burst of perkiness and rushed us back home.

Before the car completely stopped, I ran out of the car, and got into my bathing suit. It was a bikini top with boy swimming shorts, they were both blue, and had green intertwined in them, little swirly designs on them. I ran back out, and saw InuYasha waiting on Day Break. I jumped on Darkfire bareback, and we raced to the river. I noticed InuYasha was staring at me, and I turned around and smiled at him, causing him to almost slip out of the saddle. I laughed and his face was red.

I urged Darkfire into a gallop, and beat InuYasha to the river. I hopped down and tied him to the post, and ran to the pier to jump off, and I was about to, when I saw Kouga's reflection in the water, I screamed, and jumped back. InuYasha ran up to me.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" I nodded, and InuYasha turned me around with his hands on my shoulders, and pulled me into him, I wrapped my arms around him, and cried. I let it all loose, and when I was done ten minutes later, InuYasha still held onto me. I didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually cry, but I just saw K-Kouga's face in the water. It just scared me, that's all." He laughed a humorless laugh, and when he spoke, this voice was thick with anger.

"That jerk doesn't deserve the right to be anywhere near you. And he won't ever, ok?" I nodded my head still on his bare chest. He continued his voice softer. "I'm sorry, that I wasn't there in time. I was running as fast as I could. You know why I'm always just staring into space?" I was now looking up at him with questioning eyes. "I keep having this nightmare where you tell me to go to my room, and I do. I don't follow you, I just do what you say, and then when I hear you scream, I try to move, but I can't. I just listen to your scream fade, and in its place, another one starts, and it continues until your dad gets home. I just have to sit there, and it's torture. I could have stopped your pain, if I had run faster, and not actually gone to my room. I knew you were scared, and I was kind of shaken, but when I saw him break your arm, I was just so mad. I don't really know what came over me, but it was like time slowed down, and and..." His voice trailed off as I put my finger to his lips. I was smiling a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault, I knew Kouga was abusive, I was the one who went out of the house with him, and I was the one who was stupid enough to run away from where you were in case you could've helped me. Not you. Got it? And if you keep having those nightmares, just come and wake me up, and I'll stay up with you, ok?" He nodded I was suddenly aware how close I was to InuYasha. I blushed and no sooner than I had, InuYasha got closer, his eyes holding mine, and just as his lips brushed mine, someone ran out of the bush next to the horses, and was flashing pictures, talking fast.

"InuYasha Taisho's new girlfriend, KagomeHigurashi sharing a romantic evening at the beach. How will this couple last? Just like a fairytale, the prince falls for a peasant girl. How sad and romantic!" I blinked as InuYasha turned with me in his arms, so his back was to the photographer, and pushed me toward the horses, I grabbed his hand, and ran to our horses, I pushed him unto Darkfire, and put Day Break's reins in my hand and jumped on Darkfire.

"Hold on." InuYasha wrapped his arms around my waist, and I pushed Darkfire into a gallop, InuYasha's grip tightened. Day Break ran easily with us. I took a trail that was easy to get lost on if you weren't familiar with it. I heard the reported hurrying to catch up with us. I laughed at the exhilaration, and InuYasha just swore under his breath.

"Don't worry," I told InuYasha. "They always find you sooner or later; I'm actually amazed they didn't find you sooner." I was just going to act like his lips hadn't brushed mine in the moment, that I hadn't actually wanted it, because, like the reporter said, I was the peasant, he was a prince. I rode horses, he rode limos. I milked cows while he milked his parent's money.

"Yeah, well my parents probably just gave them money to forget about me for a while. It would so be like them." I frowned.

"Your parents would pay the papers to leave you alone?" He nodded. "For their sake, or yours?" His voice was quiet, but the reporter was far behind us, and we were making our way back to my house. InuYasha had let go of my waist with his arms, but he still held on with his hands. I shivered.

"Theirs." I sighed.

"Yeah, my mom left when I was 10, and she said that she would be back really soon for me. But you know what? I waited up every night until about 4 or 5 in the morning for almost a year before I got it. My mother left because she wanted to become famous, she's actually living in Hollywood now. But, she has never once mentioned me to her friends or anything; I'm an embarrassment to her. I've learned that to my dad, I'm his little girl, and he loves me. I guess what my point is that no matter what you do, as long as your parents treat you like you're an embarrassment to them, you're not getting loved like you should." I'm no good at all this feel-good stuff, but when I turned to look at InuYasha, he had a smile on his face.

We broke through the forest, and I told him to hang on again, and broke into a gallop, racing towards my house. I dropped InuYasha off at the porch, and took the horses to the barn. I opened the door, and rubbed them both down, and gave them fresh water and hay, then I shut and locked the doors. I was about to open the front door when I saw them. It was a parade of limos.

"INUYASHA! You have GOT to see this! I've never seen so many limos in one place in my entire life!" He smiled, and then frowned at what I was saying, I didn't pay attention to his frown, I just pulled him out of the house to see them by now they had al stopped.

Out of the first one stepped out the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen, then came a very handsome man, he was older, about thirty-seven or thirty-eight, then, last but not least, a woman who WAS pretty, but she was a fake kind of pretty. They walked up to me, the girl looked a lot like InuYasha, she was the first to introduce herself.

"Hi! My name is Jaz, it's nice to meet you. InuYasha is my older brother!" I smiled as I realized that she was a nice person, not yet spoiled by fame and fortune, she was probably the only one truly happy to meet me.

Next came the father. "Hello Miss. Higurashi, My name is Derrek Taisho, it is a pleasure." InuYasha's father took my hand and placed a professional kiss on it.

Then came his mother. "What a nice home. Nice to meet you, I am Linda Taisho." She grabbed me and fake kissed both my cheeks. Then all three turned to InuYasha. Leaving me staring at him bewilderment. He gave a 'I'm SO sorry' look. I smiled and then my dad came out.

"Hey, dad, this is InuYasha's family. That's Jaz," I said pointing to Jaz, who was waving wildly at my father, he smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "And that's his mother and father, Derrek and Linda." They were staring up at my father, who stood about a foot taller than both of them. Then they pulled themselves together.

"May us adults talk to each other in private. You kids go play." Linda said in a fake cheery voice. We all shrugged and I showed Jaz Darkfire and Day Break. I learned that she was 8 and she loved horses.

"Do you want me to show you how to ride?" I asked Jaz.

"COULD YOU? I would LOVE it! That would be so cool!" So we spent the next hour showing InuYasha's younger sister how to ride a horse.

+++++++++++++++ 1 HOUR LATER++++++++++++++++

"Do you want to go on a trail?" We had just gotten her used to riding, she was a natural, unlike InuYasha.

"Yes! Please?" I nodded, and then remembered that I was supposed to get my dad's permission before letting anyone ride our horses on the trails.

"Ok, well I'll be right back, I have to go ask my dad and your parents. Stay, and don't move. I'll be right back." InuYasha nodded and stayed with his sister.

I went into the house, I was about to knock on my dad's office door, when I heard my name.

"- know that Kagome will be well taken care of. She will get all the pampering she needs. And she will be happier living with her mo-" Linda was cut off by my dad,

"NO! I will not give my only child, let alone my little girl up to that monster. She gave Kagome up when she left us." I was shocked. My mother wanted me?

Why now though? And for some reason I kept listening.

"She just wants to have her for the rest of the summer, a month and a half. That's not so bad, is it?

If Kagome wants to come back, we will happily give her a ride but if she chooses to stay, we will have to oblige."

Linda was once again talking. God I was starting to really hate that woman.

"She will have everything that she will need. I assure you." Linda said in a fake soothing voice.

"I will only let her go if she wants, you can ask her yourself, I will have no part in sending my little girl away." Her dad was trying to help it was sweet in a way.

"Ok, then." I took this as my queue to come in, I knocked briefly, and walked in, looking like I didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Can Jaz, InuYasha and I go for a trail ride?" I asked no one in particular, though it was my dad who answered.

"Sure, just be back in an hour." I nodded and ran back out.

"InuYasha! Get over here!" I was yelling at him, he ran out of the barn, I ran past him and grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the door."My mom wants me, InuYasha, that's why your parents are here, they talked to her. InuYasha, she really wants me! She said I could spend the summer with her! How cool is that!? I can spend the whole summer with you and my mother!" InuYasha had a smile on his face.

"That's great Kagome! I'm so happy for you; Jaz will be too, she likes you. On that note, we better go on that trail ride." InuYasha pulled me into the barn, I smiled at Liz, and we went out to the trail.

After we got back, InuYasha's parents were sitting on chairs on my front porch and were talking with my father. We got the horses washed down, and while Jaz changed out of the jeans I gave her, InuYasha and I went to talk to our parents. "Dad?" I started, feeling a little unsure. "Do you think I could go with InuYasha's family to see mom?"

He almost spit the drink he was drinking out when I asked him.

"What?! You heard us?" I nodded. He faced me squarely, and I saw his eyes getting misty, and I reached over and hugged him. "Do you really want to go?" I nodded again.

"Just for the summer dad, and it's not like I'll be missing school. I'm even done with summer school! Please?" I gave him my best puppy eyes. He caved and he said a resigned "Ok." Jaz and I squealed and ran for my room to pack.

"This is going to be so cool! Your mom lives like right next door to us. So we can hang and talk and oh this is going to be GREAT!" I giggled at Jaz's enthusiasm. I felt the same, although living next to InuYasha all summer was going to be difficult. We had gotten into the limo after two hours of heavy packing on my part, and now we were on the road.

Ok, let me explain. It wouldn't be difficult if we were still at my house, cause then I have control, and here, I know nothing. And things were kinda quiet between him and I, and I'm assuming it was our Almost Kiss (as I've appropriately named it). But we were in for a long drive.

Through about three states.

In a singular limo.

With his family RIGHT NEXT TO US!

I thought about the way his lips had just brushed mine while I nodded to sleep.

"Hey, look, the first hotel! WOW isn't that one so pretty?" Jaz's voice jerked me awake as we rolled in front of the first of many hotels.

As Jaz said, it WAS gorgeous. About thirty floors high and its main color being gold, it was more than that, it was gigantic, and mind boggling. InuYasha saw me staring and looked back to face the hotel, and reached over, without looking at me, and pushed my mouth closed with two of his fingers.

"Yeah, wow." Two words, that were whispered, came from my mouth.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" I nodded at InuYasha's question, and let the driver open the limo door, and I stepped out.

"Hey, do we all get our own rooms?" InuYasha smiled and nodded. A huge smile came to my face, and I found myself running with Jaz to the front desk where InuYasha's parents were already standing.

"The Taisho Family, plus one?" Derrek said the clerk. He nodded, and gave Derrek five room keys.

"Ok, Linda, Jaz and Kagome, why don't you go to your rooms, and put your stuff away InuYasha and I have to talk to each other."

Derrek pulled InuYasha into a one armed hug, making InuYasha give his father weird looks. I smiled and let Linda lead to and Jaz to our rooms.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOC-

"Coming!" I had been looking at the room I had been given, and staring, jaw down, eyes big and of course the tell-tale drool coming from the corner of my mouth. The knocking had come from my door, so I mopped up the drool, and went to answer it.

It was InuYasha. I smiled, and he gave me this really scary/funny smile.

"Um, InuYasha? What's up with you? I was just about to get unpacked. Wanna come in?" He nodded, and kept the smile on his face.

"Guess what?" The two words that were spoken, were soft, and had an underlined eagerness in it. I looked briefly up at him from my suitcase, and then continued to bring out my swim suit and my Pajamas. (The only clothes I would need for the night) And asked.

"What?" I turned to put my clothes on the nightstand, and turned to InuYasha again.

"Well, I am really happy your here and gunna be spending the summer with your mother, but I just got another movie offer, and, the best news? They are looking for a new face. My dad kinda mentioned you, and they said if you really want to, you can be in the movie!" I was shocked. My hands were numb, and InuYasha was moving closer to me.

"Isn't that GREAT?" His smile was contagious.

I shrieked with joy, and leaped at him. He caught me and we were spinning, InuYasha holding my legs, and I was holding his neck, we both had a bright smile on our faces. And all too soon, we were slowing down, and InuYasha was almost at a stand-still, and hadn't put me down.

I was looking into an endless ocean of gold; his eyes were pulling me to him.

"Can we finish that kiss now?" His soft, gorgeous voice asked. I nodded, totally oblivious to anything else, but his face, and his hands.

His hands were slowly moving me down to his lips. My feet touched the ground as his lips were slowly touching mine, almost afraid of another interruption, but none came, so he pulled me so my chest and his were touching, and kissed me.

Ok, I've been kissed before, plenty of times. Just NEVER like this. This kiss was like the first kiss I had never tasted. It was beautiful, and full of love, and hunger. I was dizzy and giddy. But also clear-headed at the same time. This kiss made me see things in a new light, a new, bright, crisp light.

When InuYasha pulled away, he only let his lips barley touch mine, and he spoke, his lips touching mine as they formed the words he was saying.

"So, how about that movie?" I smiled, and nodded that silly smile still on my face. "Good, you'll be my partner, or the main girl, however you want to look at it."

"Hey, what's this movie about anyway?" I had finally gotten my senses back, and I leaned a little farther away from him, not far, but far enough to see his face. I tilted my head and looked at him with questioning eyes. He chuckled.

"I thought you were never going to ask. The title is going to be called ' The Waitress' weird name, I know, but it's about a waitress, you, who goes to Hollywood to become a famous star, but doesn't make it. So she becomes a bartender in a new club, and there she meets an actor who takes a liking to her. That's about as far as they have so far, or as much as they're telling me." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me; you do know that I'm a horrible actress, right?" I asked him jokingly. He nodded, and I pretended to be hurt.

"Don't worry, you will be working with pros. You can easily pick up on a few things." Ok, so I was going to be in a movie with InuYasha Taisho, and I had also just kissed him, so things couldn't get all that bad.

Oh boy… I was SO wrong.


End file.
